Konoha Heroes
by DaveBoo1378
Summary: Tribute Fanfic for me and my friends. Please Read and Review. Massive OC. Pairings found when you read. Don't own anything but the OC's and the plot.


Konoha Heroes 

A Fanfic by DaveBoo1378

AN: This fanfic is a tribute to my friends. I do not intend to get good ratings for it, I just hope to have fun. No Yaoi (Stuff with Haku counts as well). I do not own Naruto or anything else that has copyrights, including the random Matrix comments. I am merely using them in a fun fanfic.

Chapter 1

The Day We Became Ninja's

It was a sunny morning in Konoha, as always. Konoha was a very busy town. People would get up every day to set up their stores, be assigned missions, and even fill out paperwork. But today was a special once-a-year event: The new genin team assigning day.

This year, 33 Ninja's passed the exam. On top of the class was Uchiha Sasuke, with Inuzuka Fang as a close second. Sasuke, of course, came from a destroyed clan. His only friend was Zero, a child who involved himself in the ability to control plants with jutsu. Even they were on the verge of hating each other if it was not for Zero trying to hold it together. Found to be last was Uzumaki Naruto, a pathetic loser with no skills as a ninja.

Anyway, the ninja's of this class were quite colorful. In the early years, Zero would spend his day with Sasuke in the days, training with him and his brother Uchiha Itachi. They would do everything from shuriken training to learning basic jutsu together. They would even spend the night at each other's houses. But, one night, Zero received an invitation to spend the night at the Inuzuka Twin's birthday party. That night, Sasuke's clan was slain. Sasuke has since gone on a revenge path and barely spends any time with Zero anymore since he wasn't there for him.

There are many more ninja's besides those two. Inuzuka Fang and Kiba are twin brothers. They each have a puppy: Hakumaru and Akamaru are their names. Fang's hair is shorter than Kiba and he doesn't have the same style of clothing. That's the main way you can tell the difference. The other way is that Fang happens to have a girlfriend, while Kiba is a pathetic loser chasing after a shy girl that is chasing after the dead-last dobe of the class. Fang happens to be dating a girl by the name of Haruno Yoko. She is the twin of Haruno Sakura, a Sasuke fan-girl.

The last group of ninja tend to hang out with each other a lot, the members of the clans Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka. In the Nara clan are the twins Nara Shikamaru and Nara Cornix. They each have an IQ of 200. In the Akimichi clan are Akimichi Chouji and Akimichi Jin. They each way over 150 pounds and are friends with Cornix and Shikamaru. Finally are the twins of the Yamanka clan, Yamanaka Ino and Yamanaka Blade. Yamanaka Ino is a Sasuke fan-boy. However, Yamanaka Blade is a pure ninja. He ended up being third in the graduating class but was first in Taijutsu skills, beating out Sasuke. However, he bears no resemblance to any of his other family members for some odd reason. The reason why is that he spends his days and nights training. It is almost scary how strong he is in hand-to-hand combat.

As you can tell, this graduating class is very colorful. The question coming into this was what should the teams be? Obviously, the teams have to be even, or else one team will be superior to the other.

As the hours ticked away, the children arrived in the classroom. There were many events while waiting, including Naruto "laying one" on Sasuke on accident. This made two girls very angry. All of the talking was killed when Umino Iruka walked in.

"Everyone, shut up! Iruka-sensei is here!" Nara Cornix yelled out. Nara Cornix loved Iruka-sensei. He payed attention all day in his class and did everything he told him to do. However, the old teacher, Mizuki, was someone Cornix hated. He once failed one of Cornix's tests on "Advanced Ninja Theories: How to become better in Taijutsu" due to him having a "wrong" opinion. Many people were saying that, before Naruto and Iruka defeated Mizuki, Cornix was slowly plotting the doom of Mizuki. But Cornix loves his Iruka-sensei.

"Thank you Cornix-san. Everyone, please sit down so we can get started. Today is the day you all grow up and become ninja's" Iruka said with a large smile on his face. The class was silent. "Now, first is Genin team 6. I call out the names Inuzuka Fang, Zero, and Haruno Yoko."

"Not bad. This may be fun" Zero said, toying around with a rubix cube, not paying attention to the reaction of his teammates. Zero was always a fan of games that only required effort of the mind. He was not one to involve in physical combat. Maybe this is why he finished near the middle of his class in Taijutsu. The problem is that he is not a genius with 200 IQ like Cornix or Shikamaru.

"I'm on Yoko's team!" Fang yelled out.

"I'm on Fang's team!" Yoko yelled out. The two were ecstatic.

"It's good to see that at least this team is happy. Now, the next team, Team 7, will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said.

"Nani?" Naruto yelled out.

"YAY!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke had a sort of face that didn't care. He was bored out of his mind. He just wanted to get his life started.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing? Why am I, a high-class ninja, on the same team as a loser such as Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Zero stopped turning his rubix cube and turned to Sasuke. Right when Iruka was about to say something……

"Do not chastise Iruka-sensei or else you will meet me on the blacktop after we meet our new sensei's!" Cornix screamed.

"I bet you would like to get me on a blacktop, you fag" Naruto said.

"What?" Cornix asked, standing up.

"Both of you, sit down" Iruka ordered. "Naruto, Cornix, no talking for the rest of this session. The next team will be Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. They are Team 8." None of them seemed to have any expression whatsoever.

"The next team will consist of Nara Cornix, Akimichi Jin, and Yamanaka Blade. They are Team 9" Iruka said.

"Yes, I will be the greatest ninja just like you Iruka" Cornix yelled out.

"Cornix" Iruka said.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Cornix asked.

"Last time I checked, your speaking rights were revoked" Iruka stated.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei" Cornix said.

"If you don't say anything, it will be ok" Iruka said. "The next team, Team 10, consists of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino."

"You are putting me on the same team as these lazy losers?" Ino asked.

"Yes" Iruka said. After this, Iruka stated the other teams for the other ninja's.

"Now, on the door is a room assignment for the teams. Go to that room to await the arrival of your new teachers. Farewell" Iruka said.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!" Cornix said.

After Iruka-sensei left, Naruto went over to talk with Fang, a friend of his. Naruto did not have many friends. He liked to spend time with Fang however. Somehow, Fang did not taunt Naruto like the other kids did.

"Hi, Fang-san. Hi, Yoko-san" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto. How's it going?" Fang asked.

"Horrible. How am I on the same team as Sasuke-baka?" Naruto asked.

"You are on the same team as Sasuke because due to the tests given at this academy, you are rated as a low-trash ninja" Fang replied.

"But I am not trash. I am a great ninja" Naruto said. "I will become Hokage!"

"Yes, that is great and all. Demo, you are still going to have to deal with Sasuke, the Uchiha" Fang said. "I hate him, I really do."

"Why do you hate Sasuke? Is it because he is better than you, mister 'Genius Inuzuka'?" Naruto asked.

"No, it is because of his attitude. I can understand his attitude due to his whole clan being killed. Demo, that is still not an excuse for him killing off his whole clan" Fang replied. At this point, Fang caught Zero's attention.

"While it is true that Sasuke is an asshole and that he should not be a jerk to everyone, everyone should learn that the best way to deal with Sasuke unless you know him is to just leave him alone" Zero replied with a nasty tone. The tone of his voice sent chills down Naruto's spine. However, Fang had received this lecture many a time, so it had no affect on him. "By the way, Sasuke was not the only person affected by the Uchiha murder. While I will not go on a revenge path after Sasuke, it would make me laugh if Sasuke killed the great 'Uchiha Itachi'."

At this point, Zero went to one of the tables, laid down, and played with his rubix cube. Naruto was shocked at what he had said. Normally, Zero would not of cared about what people were saying, but whenever the subject of Sasuke being a jerk came up, he immediately took to the defense of his former best friend. Did he still believe Sasuke could be a nice person again?

"Fang, Yoko, I believe that we should report to our room to await the arrival of our sensei. Our sensei's name appears to be Shaher. I had read about him. He is a great Jounin who has completed many missions. We can learn a lot from him" Zero said.

"What a great idea" Yoko said. "Lets go."

"Yeah, sure" Fang replied.

"See ya Fang. Bye Yoko. Farewell Zero" Naruto said, thus returning to his group.

Meanwhile, Akimichi Jin, Yamanka Blade, and Nara Cornix were having conversations with the other rookies. Blade was extremely interested in learning who his new sensei was to be. He was hoping that his new sensei would be able to further his development as a ninja. Jin was hoping to learn more jutsu of the Akimichi clan and be a versatile ninja. And Cornix, Cornix was hoping to be able to master two taijutsu combos his favorite sensei gave him the scrolls to. He still remembers the day he acquired the scrolls.

:Flashback:

"IRUKA-SENSEI! IRUKA-SENSEI! CAN I EAT RAMEN WITH YOU?" Cornix said, running towards the ramen stand where Iruka and Naruto were sitting.

"Yes, sure. Sit down. Naruto and I were just eating some" Iruka replied.

'Bah, Cornix-baka' Naruto thought.

'Stupid Naruto' Cornix thought at the same time.

"What can I do for you?" The old man at Ichiraku Ramen asked.

"One bowl, Pork Ramen" Cornix replied.

"It will be here in a second" The old man said.

"Anyway, Iruka-sensei, I failed my Advanced Ninja Theories 121 class. Mizuki is a hard teacher. He said that my ideas on becoming better at Taijutsu were flaud" Cornix said.

'Serves you right, suck up' Naruto replied.

"That's ridiculous. There is no way that should have occurred" Iruka replied. "Listen, I am going to hand you two scrolls. They are advanced taijutsu techniques that even Mizuki admires. Once you show him these, he will understand that you should pass the class."

"Really? Arigatou!" Cornix replied.

"No problem. Here you go. These are my scrolls to the techniques 'Dolphin Crush' and 'Dolphin Spin'. They require an immense amount of stamina, but are efficient" Iruka replied.

"When do I get those?" Naruto asked.

"When you are good enough" Iruka replied.

"Here you go!" The old man said.

"ARIGATOU!" Cornix replied, eating away at his Ramen. 'I will master these techniques, defeat Naruto, kill Mizuki, and impress Iruka!'

'Bah, that Cornix is going down' Naruto thought.

:END FLASHBACK:

"Hey guys. You want to go to our room to meet our new sensei?" Cornix asked, now extremely excited.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go" Blade replied.

"All right" Jin said, pulling out a bag of chips.

Meanwhile, Team 6 arrived at their room and entered. Their sensei was already present. He appeared to be extremely bored.

"Hi. My name is Yoko. And you are?" Yoko asked.

"Shaher, your sensei. I have been here for the last half an hour, waiting for you to arrive. What were you doing, having a social hour?" Shaher asked.

"Sensei, we just finished the meeting in which we found out our teams" Zero replied.

"Quite snappy are we? Oh well. I just don't like to be left waiting" Shaher replied. "Well, lets get moving. We are going outside. We are going to sit down and introduce each other as a team. Damn Iruka-san ruining my plan" Shaher then pulled out a notebook and changed a few times on the paper.

Shaher led his team to Training Ground 7, where the team sat down near a few trees. Shaher then pulled out a notebook and a pen. His new team was confused at why he was so specific at everything he did.

"Alright, explain yourselves. I have you all written down and in order. I am going to write down this information for future reference. Starting with Yoko, introduce yourself to the team, and tell me of your hobbies and dreams. Go. If you wish to have a quick assessment of your abilities by nightfall, you will do this" Shaher replied.

"My name is Haruno Yoko. My hobbies are reading, playing games, and, hehehe. My wants are to become a jounin of the Leaf and to live a happy life" Yoko replied.

"Excellent. Got it down. Fang, you are next. You received the best scores of the team, congratulations. By the way, your dog is cute" Shaher replied.

"Arigatou. My name is Inuzuka Fang. My hobbies are reading, playing with Hakumaru, and, hehehe. My wants are to become a member of the ANBU squad and live a happy life" Fang said.

"ANBU, eh? The life of an ANBU is a very dangerous one. However, I can lead you down this course. This will be fun" Shaher replied. "Zero, you are next."

"My name is Zero. I love Konoha and I like to do things such as study jutsu and sleep. I wish to become better at Taijutsu, a major weakness of mine. But, I wish to focus on my type of jutsu." Zero said.

"Sounds simple enough, Zero. Which kind of jutsu do you study?" Shaher asked.

"Plants. In specific, Leaf and Stem. I wish to learn more plant jutsu." Zero replied with enthusiasm.

"Plants, plants? Which plant jutsu do you know?" Shaher asked.

"I know the Ha Shuriken no Jutsu (Leaf Shuriken Technique), the Gokan Kei (Stem Whip), the Ha Chakra Sapper, the Ha Shield, and my own special technique" Zero replied.

"Special, what is it?" Shaher asked, writing down the jutsu Zero said.

"It is the 'Kouba Konki Endan'" Zero replied.

"Very bizarre name. I can think of a few other Leaf techniques to teach you, but it seems you have them all down. Excellent job. I think that you are in position to learn the Konoha Reppuu and Konoha Senpuu" Shaher said to Zero.

"Taijutsu? Good, I need to learn it. Do you wish to know my other jutsu skills?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I do. Fang and Yoko, be prepared to tell yours as well" Shaher said to the other two ninja. "Proceed."

"I, of course, know Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu. Then, I know the Kawarimi no Jutsu, which combos well with my plants, and the Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" Zero replied.

"Ah, excellent. Two questions however: How do you know the Katon jutsu and do you carry plants around with you?"

"Yes, I do carry plants around with me." Zero then opened up his weapon pouch. Zero was wearing a green shirt, black pants with multiple pockets, black wristbands, and basic ninja shoes, as well as, of course, a weapon pouch. He wore his headband worn the traditional way. "There are my stems for the Gokan Kei. Also, I carry multiple Leafs in my pockets."

"Interesting indeed. How do you know the Katon jutsu?" Shaher asked.

"Well, you see, while I spent time with Uchiha Sasuke in our younger years, I also learned stuff from his father and brother. I learned how to use the strings of an Uchiha when Sasuke did and how to do the Katon jutsu with him. Learning the Katon jutsu was quite a troublesome experience, but I figured it could come in handy one day" Zero replied.

"Interesting. I await to see you in action" Shaher replied. "Now, Fang, tell me all of your jutsu."

"I know the Tsuuga, the Gatsuuga, the Juujuin Bunshin, and the Garouga, as well as basic ninja techniques. I also have the technique Kai learned, due to my focus on Chakra control" Fang replied.

"Interesting children. Yoko, your turn" Shaher said.

"I am personally good at Genjutsu" Yoko replied. " Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Kai."

"Good then. Two students with Kai" Shaher replied. "Now, I am going to test you kids in combat. We are going to do a little exercise with bells."

"Bells?" Zero asked.

"Yes. There will be two bells. The two kids that obtain the bells pass and become true genin. Those that do not are returned to the academy. Follow me!" Shaher yelled.

Meanwhile, Team 9's sensei had also arrived at the academy to meet his students. This one seemed a little more radical; at least you could guess this by his appearance. He was wearing a normal jounin outfit, but with chains and spiked wristbands.

"Hello children!" A man yelled out. "Get your asses over here, you stupid punks! I don't have all day! My name is Yakuzai Joufu!"

"Ah, hey Joufu-sensei!" Blade yelled out. "Whats up?"

"Well, a social little ninja are we? Well, that's good. I hate shy little creeps. However, what I hate more are people who LAUGH BEHIND MY BACK!" Joufu yelled, turning around.

"What, what did I do?" Cornix asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You were laughing. Why?" Joufu demanded.

"Well, it's just your name. It literally means 'Drug Lover'." Cornix said, giggling afterwards.

"You little brat!" Joufu yelled out. "Alright, now, follow me. We are going to Training Ground 12. There, I will interrogate you to find out the basic information, and then we will begin our training. And as for your," His glare turned to Cornix. "You are going to pay dearly. Follow me, I know a short-cut."

2 Hours Pass 

"Ah, here we are" Joufu said. "What?"

"SENSEI!" A very tired Cornix yelled. "YOU HAD US RUNNING FOR 2 HOURS AROUND THE WHOLE VILLAGE! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN TO TRAINING GROUND 12 IN 2 MINUTES! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? HOW CAN YOU BE A GOOD SENSEI WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WAY AROUND YOUR OWN VILLAGE WHICH YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE?"

"You little prick! You are going to pay dearly for what you just said! You are try to treat your sensei with respect, bitch!" Joufu yelled.

"Sensei," Blade said. Blade did not look tired whatsoever. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"An inquisitive one. I like that. Anyway, I am going to simply ask you a few questions. However, I will choose who goes first. Hmm, who should start? Well, we will go with the brat. Hey prick; tell me your name, interests, dreams, and jutsu. I will need to know them for further…" He stopped. "Is that, chomping noises?" He turned around to notice Jin chomping down on his potato chips. "Hey, fatass! What the hell are you doing, eating potato chips while I, your great sensei, is scolding your teammate. Your punishment is that you go first, and I, not YOU, eat the potato chips. Not only that, you will watch me at the potato chips. You will watch me eat them slowly, enjoying every bite."

Joufu grabbed the potato chips right out of Jin's hands and began to eat them slowly. You could see the crumb's slowly fall out of his mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for, fatty? Come on, speak! What are you, a dog?" Joufu asked.

"My name is Akimichi Jin, from the Akimichi Clan. My…." Jin said before being interrupted.

"Did you say Akimichi clan?" Joufu asked.

"Hai, sensei! I am from the great Akimichi clan!" Jin replied.

"AWESOME, I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE AN AKIMICHI CLAN ON ONE OF MY GENIN TEAMS! I RESPECT YOUR HOUSE LIKE NO OTHER. YOU GUYS USE YOUR NATURAL APPEARANCE TO YOUR ADVANTAGE WITH YOUR JUTSU. KIDDO, I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING MEAN REMARK I SAID TO YOU!" Joufu proclaimed. "But I keep the potato chips. For the record, you are to ask to eat when around me, ok?"

"Sounds good. Anyway, my interests are eating. My dream is to end up just like my dad and to beat out my twin, Akimichi Chouji!" Jin yelled out.

"Awesome. Do you have any other interests besides eating?" Joufu asked while eating the chips.

"I have a favorite song" Jin said.

"Which is?" Joufu asked.

"THE SUPER MONKEY BEACH PARTY NUMBER 1! EH! IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER. AND I LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER. HE'S A LITTLE RAVER. MY OLDER BROTHER IS A HIPPY THOUGH! I'M STRONGER THAN HIM!" Jin replied.

"That came out of nowhere. Cool!" Joufu replied. "I will help you achieve your goal of beating out your brother!"

"Arigatou. The Matrix has you, sensei!" Jin replied.

"Whatever. Good to hear! Next is you, you little prick." Joufu yelled, pointing at Cornix.

"My name is Nara Cornix. My interests are hentai and tentacles." Cornix said.

"Did you just say, tentacles?" Joufu asked.

"Yep! And my dream is to become just like Iruka-sensei!" Cornix replied.

"Ok, I can help you get that easily. You just pass this next Chuunin Exam, get a few years experience in, and you can be a schoolteacher at the academy. Now, Blade, tell me of your history" Joufu ordered.

"My name is Yamanka Blade. I was the number three rookie at the Konoha Academy. My interests are Taijutsu and random cutting tools. My dream is to become an ANBU member with my friend Fang!" Blade said.

"So, you like cutting tools and Taijutsu? I would hate to be in close combat with you when I am done training you. You will make ANBU, guaranteed" Joufu said. "Now, I am going to test you to see if you are truly worthy of becoming Genin. Do you see these wristbands?" The three nodded. "Sharp kids. Now, your object is to capture them from me. Come at me with the intention of killing me. But know this: If you do not capture a wristband, you are sent back to the academy. Come!"

Earlier that day 

"Now, the object of this exercise is to capture these bells. It's currently around 9:00 A.M. Capture these bells by 11:00. After this test, you will be sat down for judgement. Come at me with the intention of killing me" Shaher said.

'A ninja must hide. Luckily, I can blend into my environment well. Arigatou, Shaher-sensei. There are many plants here.' Zero thought.

'Ah, I see Zero has already decided to hide. I think I will do so as well. With my nose, I can easily smell him coming at me.' Fang thought.

'Well, I don't know who he will come after first, but it might be in my best idea's to come at him on the offensive a little. But, a kunoichi must be swift in her attacks. Focus Yoko. Remember just to be prepared for anything.' Yoko thought.

Yoko crept behind a tree and slowly tracked after Shaher. She watched Shaher walk in a straight path, looking seemingly unguarded.

'He's begging for an attack, as if he is unguarded.' Yoko thought, while tracking Shaher. She looked forward. 'Hmm, if I run fast enough, I can get to that tree and set a trap with this string and these 5 Shuriken. I put an exploding tag on the kunai. When in position, I detonate the exploding tag and the Kunai falls off, firing the Shuriken. When the shuriken fire, I jump behind Shaher and fire as many projectiles as I can. If he fires some at me, I can use Kawarimi with that block over there and hide.'

Yoko ran forward and laid the trap on the tree, putting it so it would hit Shaher's arms first. If she put it any lower, she thought he might see the attack and duck. This way, he disables one of his arms, getting rid of his ability to use hand seals, thus removing his obviously advanced jutsu. When Shaher was in position she snuck behind the tree adjacent to the trapped tree and prepared 10 Shuriken in her pouch.

'I'm ready. After these 10 Shuriken hit, I finish Sensei off with my birthday present, my precious Fuma (large) Shuriken.' Yoko thought. 'He's in position. Here goes!'

The exploding tag fired, dropping the kunai and firing the Shuriken. Yoko ran out and fired her 10 Shuriken. She then pulled out her Fuma Shuriken. Before putting into full form (think of the Shadow Shuriken that Sasuke used against Zabuza. It was a foldable one), she noticed something. Shaher was still walking, but it seemed as if he was not moving whatsoever.

'He's walking, but he isn't moving. He isn't bleeding. He's just doing a walking motion going…nowhere? What the hell is going on? Kuso!' She thought. "This must be Genjutsu, Kai!"

The kunoichi's spell released the Genjutsu. She soon realized that the tables had been turned. She had been trapped by the jounin, not the other way around.

"Yoko-baka. Think of a plan!" Yoko said to herself.

"Well," Shaher said from behind her. "I see that you have realized that you are the one in trouble. How can you be skilled in Genjutsu when you can't even realize a Genjutsu is walking right in front? It is my Mind Replication no Jutsu. It simply messes with your eyes to make you believe there is something going on that really isn't. In fact, in the eyes of Zero, who is laying in the deep grass twenty meters up,"

'DAMNIT!' Zero thought.

"And Fang, who is hiding behind _that_ tree," Shaher said, pointing at a tree around 10 meters ahead.

'So this is a Jounin" Fang thought.

"You are a complete and utter psycho. Now, it's time for me to put you to sleep. Little ninja girls need nap times" Shaher said.

Shaher chopped Yoko's neck. After two seconds, it was replaced with a log. Before Shaher could react, the ninja dog Hakumaru jumped forward and kicked Shaher in the face. Shaher, wobbling backwards fell right into a trap.

"TSUUGA!" Fang yelled out, spinning forward rapidly. Before he could hit, Shaher jumped in the air and Shaher missed, almost hitting Hakumaru, who was in midair, before he could stop.

"Ah, I see. You take the initiative when your teammates make it. You could have jumped in and helped Yoko at any time, warning her of the Genjutsu. Yet, you let her attack. Why?" Shaher asked his new student.

"A ninja must either make his or her own opportunities or take the ones that are given to him or her. Yoko's make opportunities, I take them" Fang replied. "Now, Hakumaru, attack!"

"No way! Lightning Spark!" Shaher yelled, pointing his finger at the ninja dog, shocking it with a lightning bolt. "As for you, little Fang, Lightning Spark!" Fang was hit by the jutsu was well. Fang was shot back a good 15 feet before he stopped moving.

'Damn it, I'm too slow to catch him off guard. He's just too god damn good. I have to think here. With Hakumaru and I split, we have him surrounded. But, if I run at him, he will just use his jutsu again. My only option is retreat for the time being. Maybe I am fast enough to outrun him' Fang thought.

"Gijyuu Ninpou: Shiyaku no Jutsu!" Fang yelled out, making the tiger seal. He got on all four legs and began to run away from Shaher. 'Yes, I am fast enough. He can't catch me when I am on all four…' Fang stopped his train of thought immediately when he saw Shaher in front of him.

"I asked to know your jutsu. You did not tell me them all. Why?" Shaher asked.

"A ninja does not announce all of his jutsu to even his sensei. He keeps some of them secret" Fang replied.

"You truly are a genius in that respect. You must have known we may fight eventually, so you gave yourself a slight advantage by not telling me all of your jutsu. You just told me some signature moves that you would probably use, like that Tsuga of yours. Well, I guess you are a genius after all. But you are a genius who has yet to be fully developed" Shaher formed the tiger seal. "Doton: Rock Push no Jutsu!"

Six stones were pushed at Fang like a domino affect. Fang was hit by the first one and was being juggled by the rocks until he hit the ground, battered and bruised.

"OUCH!" Fang yelled out. 'An excellent jutsu. Can be used in attack, defense, and obviously surprise. Man, if I can't run, what do I do now? Maybe Yoko is ready to attack again, or maybe…Zero!'

Fang tried to stand up, but just fell right over due exhaustion. Shaher walked over to his damaged body and observed the damage. It was nothing that bad, really.

'Well, I didn't do _that_ much damage, at least I think I didn't' Shaher thought. 'Better pick the kid up and move him.'

Shaher went to grab Fang, but when he did, he noticed that there was a leaf on his arm, and it was glowing.

'What the hell? Is this Leaf Chakra Sapper?' Shaher wondered. 'Zero…'

Shaher decided to leave Fang where he was and scout out for Zero. Obviously, if the boy could get a leaf on his arm without him noticing, he must be a very stealthy ninja.

'Damn, this is that boy's environment. He has a very large advantage over me right now, even if I am stronger than he is…' Shaher thought.

Shaher began to walk through the forest, looking intently for Zero. However, since Shaher had announced where Zero was when fighting earlier, Zero had hid with more efficiency. As he walked through, more leaves were planted on his back, sapping his Chakra. Finally, Shaher walked out of the forest back onto the road.

'Now, engage!' Zero thought. The leaves on Shaher's back began to suck away Shaher's Chakra at a much higher rate. Shaher immediately noticed them and noticed that they were stuck to his jounin jacket via maple syrup.

Zero, now behind a tree, initiated the horse seal. "Stem Whip no Jutsu!" He whispered. Two stems slowly grew out of his kunai pouch into long whip-like weapons. Zero grabbed the Whip's and threw them around Shaher's legs. Shaher immediately tried to get out but realized that the Chakra sapper had really begun to take effect; he was losing strength. Zero formed the tiger seal and stepped out.

"Checkmate, Shaher-sensei! Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Zero yelled out, firing the grand fireball technique at Shaher. The ball impacted Shaher head on, and smoke appeared where leaves on Shaher's back were. Zero then loosened his Stem Whips and returned them to his side. When the smoke cleared, Zero knew he was in trouble.

"Kawarimi?!?!" Zero yelled out, scared stiff at the sight of a burning log. "Kuso."

Shaher appeared behind Zero and said "Now, its time for me to show everyone Taijutsu!"

Zero turned around and activated the tiger seal. Shaher through a punch and Zero yelled "Leaf Shield no Jutsu!" A mass of twenty leaves appeared, blocking Shaher's attack. Shaher retracted his fist. He then punched again, busting through the leaf shield, smacking Zero in the face. Zero bounced on the ground and was hit with a upward kick into the air.

"This is Kage Buyou. If you are such a fan of plants, you should know of it. In this jutsu, you are attached to your opponents shadow, treating it like a wind thrown leaf." Shaher said, appearing behind Zero.

'Damn, I am completely open. I have to think… I have to think… That's it!' Zero thought.

"And this is my combo off of this move. Most people develop their own special combos off of this movie, a unique move for their own usage. This is mine" Shaher said.

Shaher immediately began his combo with a punch to the back. However, where he was after he connected with the punch surprised him. He was on the ground.

"What in the hell happened?" Shaher asked, demanding an answer.

"That was a simple jutsu really. It was Kawarimi no Jutsu. I substituted myself for a log that you used to Kawarimi. See?" Zero asked, pointing at the burning log falling towards the ground.

"But, why am I here?" Shaher asked.

"I _was_ attached to your shadow at the time. It was only natural that if I was substituted, you would follow me. After all, you _didn't_ cancel the technique. That technique can really be risky sometimes. At least that's what I think" Zero said. "But then again, what do I know? I'm just a genin."

'What is this? He comes up with strategies to counter combos that no one has ever tried before on his first day as a real ninja? What in the hell? Damn it. Well, I guess I have two good students' Shaher thought. 'It makes sense now. All of his other scores were excellent, except for… Taijutsu!'

"Konoha Senpuu!" Shaher yelled out, connecting with the spinning kick at Zero's midsection, sending him floating into the air. Zero tried to move his hands together to activate Kawarimi as he came down, but before he could…

"Konoha Reppuu!" Shaher yelled out again, this time hitting Zero in the head. Zero landed on the ground, and was breathing in and out deeply while holding his head.

'Man oh man, that hurt. This is why I need to learn Taijutsu. I think Shaher remembered that and thus attacked me like that. I was holding my own in Ninjutsu for a while, although he would easily overcome me if he wanted to in that area. I can't do this alone. Neither can Yoko and Fang. I just realized why Shinobi Rule 1 is the number one rule; the Key to Shinobi really is teamwork' Zero thought. 'Right now, I must find a teammate, any teammate. I don't know where Yoko is, and Fang is far away. However, I think Hakumaru is over there. If I have Hakumaru, we can find Yoko with his nose. Then, we get to Fang. But first things first. I have to get away from Shaher-sensei.'

Zero stood up, a little rattled. He slowly formed the tiger seal and began to focus his charka.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Zero yelled out, forming two copies of himself. All of a sudden, two of them charged at Shaher.

'Obviously, the one not attacking is the real Zero' Shaher thought.

Shaher charged at the one not attacking and punched straight through it. When he turned around, the other two were out of his sight.

'Smart brat, damn. He's probably going to start laying some traps or something. No matter, there is only forty-five minutes left in this test' Shaher thought.

"Hakumaru!" Zero yelled out. "There you are."

"Arf!" The dog barked. "Arf!"

"Hey, which way is it to Yoko?" Zero asked.

"Arf!" The dog barked again, turning its body forty-five degrees west.

"Let's go! Lead the way!" Zero commanded.

"Arf!" Hakumaru barked again.

Zero followed Hakumaru, who was leading the way to Yoko. After about two minutes of traveling, he found the kunoichi.

"Hey Yoko!" Zero yelled out. "What's up?"

"I was just looking for Fang-kun. It seems you have his dog by your side. We can use Hakumaru to find Fang-kun!" Yoko exclaimed.

"That's the plan, Yoko. Hakumaru, find your master!" Zero commanded. The dog turned sixty-five degrees east and began to run again. Zero and Yoko followed.

"Yoko, what did you learn during your fight with him?" Zero asked.

"He is very highly skilled at Genjutsu. That's basically all I was able to learn since that was all he used on me" Yoko said. "What did you learn?"

"His Taijutsu is at a very high level. He used the technique Kage Buyou on me to knock me into the air and he was going to combo using that technique. Also, he seems to be strong enough to bust through my leaf shield on the second hit, so if I were to use that, he would obviously be able to defeat it quickly" Zero reported. "Fang was attacked by Ninjutsu by our sensei. He will be able to fill us in on that."

"Arf!" The dog barked again.

"He's there!" Yoko exclaimed. "He's injured!"

"Hey, who started a party without me?" Fang asked, sitting up against a tree.

"Slow down Fang, life isn't an RPG. Listen, the only way we are going defeat him is by teaming up against him. What details do you have on his Ninjutsu abilities?" Zero asked.

"They are better than you" Fang replied weakly, giggling a bit.

"Seriously, what do you know about his Ninjutsu abilities?" Zero asked again, this time more forcefully.

"He used lightning Jutsu and a Doton Jutsu on me. The Doton Jutsu pushed six rocks towards me in a domino effect. The lightning Jutsu blew me back and did decent damage to me and Hakumaru. I can't defeat his Jutsu head on' Fang replied.

"Your right. You can't. I can't. Yoko can't. Hakumaru can't" Zero replied. "But," Zero's voiced raised a little bit. "If we work together, we can beat it. Let's make a plan."

"Why don't you have one already made?" Fang asked.

"I come up with general ideas usually. Other people come up with details" Zero replied. "Let's do it."

For the next five minutes, the young Shinobi began to devise a plan. When they were done, they decided to make it happen and get into place. Yoko and Zero went in one direction into the forest. Fang and Hakumaru stayed on the road.

'He's coming' Zero thought. "Stem Whip no Jutsu" he whispered, forming two long whips.

'The traps are in place' Yoko thought while being about thirty feet ahead of where Zero. 'Who would have thought I would be such a natural with weapons!'

Shaher continued to walk through the forest. He could tell that Yoko was nearby. He continued to walk, carefully looking for Yoko. It was going well until…

"OW!" Shaher yelled out, looking at his leg which had just been whipped. He moved his hand to hold it when…

"ITAI! NOT AGAIN!" Shaher yelled out, now knowing Zero was behind it. "Damn that stupid Zero and his idiotic bitch tactics. He's attacking me from far away, keeping a distance." He was hit again by the whip, this time at the ankle. "Not only that, he just keeps on doing the same thing over and over and over again. Where did he learn to fight like that?"

'Arigatou, video games!' Zero thought.

'Now!' Yoko thought. 'Fire exploding tags!'

The exploding tags fired, releasing two traps. Five shuriken were released from each trap. Shaher saw the shuriken coming, but when he was prepared to dodge…

"Ow! Damn it Zero, that was actually smart!" Shaher yelled out.

Shaher shifted his body to dodge the shuriken without a scratch.

'Right into my trap!' Fang thought.

"Gatsuuga!" Fang yelled out, charging towards Shaher at one side, Hakumaru charging at the other.

"Crap, now Fang's attacking. All I have to do is… ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! I'm going to have rash marks!" Shaher yelled out in pain. He had been hit by Zero's stem whip again.

Fang and Hakumaru collided with Shaher's arms, banging the hard. Fang and Hakumaru reunited in front of a wounded Shaher. Shaher's legs were bleeding due to the whip hits. His arms were also bruised.

'They are working together really well. Excellent' Shaher thought.

Yoko came out of the forest in front of Fang and Hakumaru. She had four Shuriken in each hand. Zero came out as well, next to Yoko. He had the tiger seal formed.

"Let's do it!" Zero yelled out.

Yoko ran forward and through eight shuriken at Shaher. Shaher back-flipped to dodge the projectiles. Yoko then pulled out two kunai and threw them. Shaher caught the kunai and threw them back. Yoko dodged easily.

"Leaf Shuriken no Jutsu!" Zero yelled out. All of a sudden, twenty leaves, razor sharp, came out and fired towards Shaher. Shaher saw them but was occupied with Yoko. He was hit by the leaves and knocked backwards.

"Got you!" Fang yelled out. "Gijyuu Ninpou: Shiyaku no Jutsu!"

Fang charged behind Shaher and elbowed him in the back. Shaher was knocked forward into more Shuriken and Leaf Shuriken, being fired by Yoko and Zero respectively. He took the hits and activated Kawarimi, substituting behind Fang. Right when he was about to hit the dog master…

"ARF!" Hakumaru barked out while in the Tsuuga. He collided with Shaher's head directly, knocking him to the ground.

"Always remember Shaher-sensei, dog is man's best friend!" Fang yelled out.

"We win!" Yoko yelled out. "Surrender the bells peacefully!"

"Yeah, we did it!" Zero exclaimed. "Bells?"

"Bells, what bells?" Shaher asked. "All I said is that you had to come at me with killer intent to defeat me to obtain the bells. I never actually said I had any bells with me."

The four new ninja fell over anime-style. They stood back up, dusted themselves off, and looked like they were ready to kill Shaher.

"So, you all…" Shaher paused. "PASS!"

"All right! We did it! We did it! We are ninja. We graduated from Ninja Tech! Yeah!" Fang yelled out.

"Alrighty then" Zero said. "Step 1, done!"

"Yes, we are ninja. That means we're awesome!" Yoko said.

"Arf!" The dog Hakumaru exclaimed.

"However, your work today isn't done!" Shaher exclaimed. "You see, unlike the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi, I like to get as much done in one day as possible. Now we are going to go to Ichiraku Ramen to get something to eat. Then, we go and…" Shaher paused. The ninja were anxious to hear what he was going to say "climb trees with our feet and chakra!"

Meanwhile 

"So, you want us to try and kill you?" Cornix asked, not moving from to hide against Joufu.

"Yes, come at me with the intention of killing me" Joufu said proudly.

"You sure are annoying. Here you are, mister almighty Jounin, telling Genin kids to kill him. You know for a fact that even if we had the chance to kill you, we wouldn't. You know that we can't kill anyone on our first day" Cornix said angrily, he then closed his eyes and began to laugh.

"Hey kid, aren't you supposed to have two hundred IQ or something?" Joufu asked.

"Hai. I have an IQ of at least two hundred!" He said proudly with his eyes still closed.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't showing it!" Joufu exclaimed.

"Nani?" Cornix exclaimed, opening his eyes.

"Cornix, turn around" Joufu ordered.

"But, there's nothing here" Cornix said, looking down the road. Those were the last words he said before being punched directly in the face. He fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Damn straight there isn't. One down, two to go!" Joufu said, running ahead.

'Cornix, you are such a loser…' Blade thought, jumping from tree to tree as silent as possible. 'That was such an effortless punch by Sensei too. He must have a high level of Taijutsu. I need to find Jin. If we work together, we may be able to get those wristbands.'

Meanwhile, Jin was still laughing his ass off due to what had just happened to Cornix. He was also eating away at his potato chips at an amazing pace.

'Hmm, that sound. Someone is coming up behind me. I think, I think its Blade. Sensei sort of did go the other way' Jin thought. 'It is him!' He thought happily when he saw him.

"Hey Jin-san." Blade said.

"Hey Blade. How's it going?" He asked.

"Sensei's strong…" Blade said.

"And Cornix-baka is a baka" Jin replied.

"Working together is the only way…" Blade said.

"Yeah…" Jin said, going along with the act.

"Then, lets go!" Blade exclaimed.

"But," Jin said.

"But what? There are no buts!" Blade yelled out.

"I'm not done eating!" Jin said, continuing to eat his chips. He then finished the last chip. "So, what's the plan?"

"You charge forward with the Baika no Jutsu. He has to either jump or dodge to avoid damage. When he does, he will be open. That's when I come in and grab the wristbands" Blade replied.

"Ok. That's sounds good" Jin said.

"Any comments?" Blade asked.

"No, lets go" Jin said. "I will go in front of him, you go behind him."

The two shinobi ran ahead to try to catch up with their new sensei. When they found him, Blade left the group and Jin started the Baika no Jutsu.

"Hey Sensei!" Jin said, rolling forward.

"Crap, its the Akimichi Clan's Baika no Jutsu!" Joufu exclaimed. 'I have to…jump!'

Joufu jumped in the air to dodge. While in midair, Blade jumped behind him and tried to grab the wristbands. Joufu grabbed him by the arms and threw him into Jin, who had just finished rolling. The two young ninja were laid out on the ground, knocked out.

"Well, you understand that you have to use teamwork to defeat. Good. However…" Joufu paused. "You can't defeat me like that. Three out of three have been defeated. I guess you are losers after all."

Joufu then reached the scratch his forehead. However, he stopped. Behind him was a trail from a shadow.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success!" Cornix exclaimed.

"That stupid brat!" Joufu yelled out. "Why are my…"

"This is Shadow Copy no Jutsu. You mimic all of my movements. Now, you are going to take off your wristbands and throw them to Blade and Jin" Cornix said.

Joufu's right arm took off his left wristband, and then Joufu's left arm took off his right wristband. He then threw them to Blade and Jin. Joufu then sighed.

"Well, since that's done, we pass. Jin and Blade used a team attack to gain your attention. Then, while you were off guard because you believed I had been knocked out, I got rid of your control over those wristbands" Cornix said.

"Alright, alright. You pass. Now can I please have control over my body back?" Joufu asked.

"No."

"What?" Joufu asked.

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because you made fun of me and embarrassed me. You can't just do something like that and believe you won't face consequences from the great Nara Cornix, successor to Umino Iruka!" Cornix exclaimed happily. "Your punishment is…"

"What?" Joufu asked. "You going to make me run around and do some laps? There is nothing you can do to me!"

"Wrong…" Cornix said. "You do realize that you can't see me, right?"

"Yes…" Joufu replied.

"And that since they are knocked out, they can't see me?" Cornix asked.

"Yes…" Joufu replied. "Although they can't see me either."

"Well, that's ok." Cornix replied. "I have about three minuets left on my jutsu before it fails. I am going to make the best of this.""

"What are you going to do, really? Run me into a few trees. You can't do anything to me!"

"Wrong! You can't do anything to _me_."

Joufu then moved his hand down his pants. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"My brother has his special hand seal to help him think. I have this." Joufu's hand began to move around.

"I hate you!" Joufu yelled out.

"Thanks for the compliment. Ok, I think I know of what to do."

"What?" Joufu asked.

"You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out. You put your left foot in, and you turn yourself about. You do the hokey pokey and your turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!" Cornix sang. "Time to dance it!"

"NO!" Joufu yelled out while his hand moved out of his pants and back into normal position. Cornix sang the verse again and they began to dance. After the first thirty seconds, Blade and Jin woke up to see what Joufu was doing.

"Oh god, look at Joufu-sensei!" Jin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. He's such a baka. Not only that, look at what's next to us. Wristbands!" Blade exclaimed.

"We pass!" Jin yelled out. "If I had a CD player with me, I would so listen to Beach Party right now." Jin then pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat them.

"Want some?" Jin asked Blade.

"Yes, thanks" Blade replied, reaching in to eat some chips. "Oh, good show Sensei, good show!"

"You brats are going to pay for this! Especially you, Cornix!" Joufu yelled out.

"Damn, Cornix is stupid!" Blade yelled. "But at least…"

"He's stupid in a good way, unlike Naruto…" Jin said. The shadow then disappeared.

"Yes, I'm free!" Joufu replied.

"Well, that was fun!" Cornix said, walking into Blade, Jin, and Joufu's line of sight.

"Awesome job Cornix!" Blade yelled out.

"Yeah, you are awesome!" Jin said.

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for you, I would have never of hit that jutsu! Nice teamwork guys!" Cornix yelled out.

"Yeah!" Blade said.

"All right!" Cornix said.

"Eh!" Jin said, pulling out another bag of chips.

"You brats!" Joufu yelled out. "We are all going to eat lunch at Ichiraku Ramen right now. It's only 11:10 after all!"

"Uh, thanks?" Cornix asked.

"You little prick. Then, we are going to go and train in our own special way!" Joufu yelled out.

"Why?" Cornix asked. "Why can't we wait till tomorrow?"

"Because it is our duty to protect Konoha!" Joufu exclaimed. Cornix then giggled. "What?"

"You said duty" Cornix then began to giggle again. Soon afterwards, so did Blade and Jin.

"Come on you little idiots. Let's go eat" Joufu said. None of them moved. "Now!" Joufu pointed his finger in the general direction. "Running!"

The three ninja began to run towards downtown Konoha. But it was ok, they had passed and become ninja. And for Cornix, he had gained revenge against Joufu.

7 Minutes later, at Ichiraku Ramen… 

It was 11:15 at Ichiraku Ramen, and just now were people coming in for lunch. The first person there was Uzumaki Naruto. His sensei had come at 10:15 instead of 9:00, and all they did was announce their names, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Also, there was another 'incident' that embarrassed Naruto. However, Naruto was just focused on eating his shrimp ramen.

"Hey Naruto!" Fang yelled out, running forward to sit next to his friend. Walking behind him were Yoko, Zero, and Shaher. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hey Fang" Naruto said in a somewhat upbeat matter.

"What's wrong? Bad day?" Fang asked.

"You could say that. Sakura-chan hates me. My sensei was late and we didn't get to do any training…" Naruto said before being interrupted.

"Did you say your sensei was late?" Shaher asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied.

"Is his name Hatake Kakashi?" Shaher asked.

"Yeah, that's him!" Naruto exclaimed. "Do you know him?"

"He's my ANBU buddy" Shaher replied. "Tell him Shaher said hi tomorrow."

"No problem!" Naruto replied.

"So, what's this about my sister hating you?" Yoko asked.

"She was like all 'tee hee' and stuff talking about Sasuke, and then she was like 'The thing I hate is Naruto'. This sucks. I have no chance…" Naruto replied in a sad tone.

"She's just a Sasuke-obsessed fool. She doesn't even love him. She's in love with the idea of being in love" Yoko replied. "That's all."

"Anyway, let's order!" Shaher exclaimed. "Hey, Ayame! I would like some…"

Underneath Shaher's orders 

"Hey Naruto, I have a question." Zero told the young blonde genin.

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"What did Sasuke say for his likes and dislikes?" Zero asked.

"He said he doesn't really like anything, but he has tons of dislikes" Naruto replied.

"What did he say his dream was?" Zero asked.

"To kill a certain man. Why are you so interested in Sasuke-baka?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the reason why is…" Zero began to say before being interrupted by Shaher.

"Zero, what do you want to eat?" Shaher asked.

"Pork Ramen." Zero replied to his sensei. "Thanks for paying for the food Shaher-sensei. Your cool."

"No problem kiddo." Shaher replied. He then continued with the orders and random socializing with the waitress Ayame.

"Anyway, Naruto, if you really want to hear why, I can tell you. It's sort of…dark and sad though…" Zero said.

"Oh, well, in that case, just tell me some other time. I don't know if I can really deal with any more sad stuff today" Naruto said sadly.

"No problem, I can tell you on another day" Zero said.

"Here's your ramen!" Ayame said to Zero.

"Arigatou." Zero replied.

"Another bowl please." Naruto told the waitress.

"No problem." Ayame said, going back into the kitchen. The ninja's then began to eat away at the Ramen.

Five Minutes Later 

"Hey, Joufu-sensei, are you paying?" Cornix said while walking into the ramen place. "Iruka-sensei used to pay for my ramen."

"I'm not Iruka…" Joufu said.

"Dang you, why won't you pay for our ramen?" Cornix asked.

"When did I ever say I wouldn't?" Joufu asked.

"But, but," Cornix then paused. "Dang you, you tricked me."

"Confusion is a tool of a ninja. Let that be the first thing I teach you. It's very key to…" Joufu paused, noticing the other Jounin who was in Ichiraku. "Cornix, Jin, Blade, here's enough money for six bowls of Ramen. Two for each of you, no more. Come back to the training field in one hour."

"Aren't you saying, Joufu-sensei?" Blade asked.

"Nah, that's ok. I'm gonna go get some sleep and eat at my place." Joufu replied.

"Well, alright. Thanks Joufu-sensei!" Jin replied.

"No problem. See ya!" Joufu said, running off. The three young nin's then sat down at the counter.

"Hey Jin! Hey Blade! Hey Cornix!" Fang said happily.

"What's up everybody?" Zero asked.

"Cornix…" Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Cornix said.

"Hey everyone!" Yoko said.

"Well, if it isn't Joufu's students..." Shaher said.

"What would you like?" Ayame asked.

"Shrimp Ramen, please" Jin said.

"I will have some beef ramen" Blade said.

"And I will have some chicken ramen" Cornix said.

"Coming right up!" Ayame exclaimed.

"How are you guys?" Zero asked.

"Awesome! We passed the test to become ninja!" Blade said.

"Same here" Yoko said.

"Cool. Glad to hear Joufu will have students" Shaher said in an unemotional tone.

"Here you guys are!" Ayame said. "Thanks for eating at Ichiraku Ramen!"

Blade and Jin began to eat their ramen. However, Cornix did not eat any of his. This confused Blade and Jin.

"Is something wrong?" Zero asked.

"He's here…" Cornix replied.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I…I…IRUKA-SENSEI IS HERE!" Cornix yelled, jumping out of his seat. Cornix then ran straight towards Iruka, who had not noticed Cornix. Cornix then jumped and hugged Iruka.

"Oh, its Cornix!" Iruka said. "And some more of my students. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto. Oh, and if it isn't Shaher as well. How are you?" Iruka asked.

"I'm good. Just coming in for lunch?" Shaher asked.

"Yeah. Same for you?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, me and my students came in for lunch. But, its time for us to go and train again. I'm going to teach them some chakra control!" Shaher said.

"Aren't you supposed to teach them after you pass them or don't pass them?" Iruka asked.

"I already passed them" Shaher said proudly. "We did the bell test!"

"Yeah, a bell test without bells" Zero said.

"We were passed too!" Blade said. "We did a test in which we have to get off sensei's wristbands."

"Ah, I see. Ok, cool. Well, I guess I will see you later!" Iruka said.

"Yeah, bye Iruka-sensei!" Zero said, walking off. The other three waved as they walked off.

"My team didn't do any test…" Naruto said. "He said we have to go to a training ground to do survival training at 6:00 in the morning…"

"Good luck!" Iruka said.

"You will need it…" Cornix said proudly.

"Shut up!" Naruto said to Cornix.

"NO!" Jin said. "I am going to eat in peace!" Blade, Iruka, Naruto, and Cornix just gave Jin a bedazzled look. "Is that so much to ask for?"

"What did we do?" Naruto asked.

"You won't shut up, that's what. Waitress!" Jin yelled.

"Yes?" Ayame asked.

"Make me a sandwich please." Jin said.

"Coming right up…" Ayame said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Do you believe in the Matrix Naruto?" Jin asked.

"What?!?!" Naruto asked.

"Good, cause you are not worthy!" Jin replied.

"You are so annoying!" Naruto yelled out.

"Tentacles!" Cornix said to Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "I'm so confused!"

"Confusion is a tool of the ninja! Ha, now I understand why Joufu is a Jounin!" Cornix said.

With Team 6 

"Well, these are three of the finest trees of Konoha!" Shaher said, pointing towards the large trees at the Training Ground the team had gone to.

"Yeah, I know…" Zero said. "I sometimes take leaves from these trees. Is there any point to you pointing this fact out?"

"Yes, you are going to climb them!" Shaher exclaimed. "With your feet and chakra!"

"You already gave us that part, but why do we have to do it today? Naruto's team hasn't even done the bell test!" Fang yelled.

"That's cause their sensei is Hatake Kakashi!" Shaher replied.

"…" Was Yoko's response to the whole conversation.

"Alright then! Let me give you an example" Shaher replied.

Shaher walked up to one of three trees and stood in front of it. He then jumped up and stuck onto the tree. He then walked up the tree slowly, taking his time. Finally, he reached the top. Shaher then jumped down landing on the ground.

"That's how you do it!" Shaher exclaimed. "Go ahead, do it!"

"I will go first!" Fang yelled out.

Fang ran as fast as he could towards the tree and jumped towards it, hoping to stick. He maintained on the tree for about two seconds, then fell off, hitting the ground.

"Ow!" Fang yelled out. Shaher was laughing at the boy.

"Yes, I love doing that to rookie genin. It's a terrible little joke. In truth, you are supposed to run towards the tree and literally run up it without jumping, like this" Shaher said, running towards the tree and running up the tree quickly. He then jumped down after he had made his point.

"Well, go ahead Fang. That's the real way you do it!" Shaher said.

Fang ran towards the tree and begun to run up it. He got about halfway up the tree before stopping. He then jumped off the tree and landed, ninja style.

"Now Fang, how much chakra did you use on the first step?" Shaher asked. "Think of that amount of chakra and run up the tree with that amount non-stop."

"Hai, Shaher-sensei" Fang replied.

Fang charged towards the tree again and concentrated the same amount of chakra on his feet that he concentrated on his first steps on the last attempt.

'This is difficult, but it is becoming easier as I continue to do this exercise. I'm already past where I was last time, and I don't feel that tired. Hey, is this the top?' Fang thought as he climbed the tree to the top.

'Amazing!' Zero thought.

'Cool Fang!' Yoko thought.

"Sensei, how did you figure out my problem so quickly?" Fang asked.

"Simply put, you had the problems that my teammate had on his attempt" Shaher said. "My sensei was amazing! He could make sense of everything!"

"Who was your sensei?" Fang asked.

"My sensei was the Yondaime" Shaher said, pausing "Hokage's teammate!"

"For a second there, I thought you were going to say your sensei was the 4th Hokage. But, it was his teammate instead…" Zero said.

"Yeah. You see, my sensei wasn't a super genius like the Yondaime. He was a hard worker, and he studied a lot. He figured out simple problems such as Fang's chakra problem there. He also figured out how to improve Taijutsu, and how to improve Ninjutsu, how to read Genjutsu, how to do…anything!" Shaher said.

"I was honored to be his student. And as for this crap about Kakashi not teaching his students at the rate we are, that is because my sensei knew that doing things quickly on your first day makes those students more capable. For instance, due to your expelling of chakra, using a small, set amount of chakra for this exercise makes it natural for you to use that amount of chakra whenever climbing trees, of course as long as you continue doing it over and over again!" Shaher continued. The genin's faces dropped.

"So, next is you, Yoko. I expect that you will gain success on your second try" Shaher replied. "It has something to do with your mother's genes. You see, my sensei wrote books on all the clans of Konoha and the traits of their males and females. Due to your mother's intense chakra control and your father's normal chakra reserves, that makes it predictable that you will have excellent chakra control and be able to use such moves as Kai at a young age."

"Sensei," Fang said while walking up the tree. "I can use Kai too!"

"Yes, I know. That means that your chakra reserves are obviously currently smaller than that of, lets say, Naruto. However, my sensei wrote a book on how to raise your chakra and stamina reserves quickly. It has to do with extreme Taijutsu training. We will address this later. Zero, you go after Yoko" Shaher said.

"Hai Sensei" Zero replied.

Yoko began to climb up the tree slowly. She walked up the tree slowly, taking her time. After about making it six-tenths of the way up, she lost control and landed on the ground ninja-style.

"Yoko," Shaher said. "Were you even paying attention to the amount of chakra you were using?"

"No, not after the first few steps. Why?" Yoko asked.

"Yoko, go again" Shaher said.

"…, Hai Sensei" Yoko replied.

Yoko walked up the tree again, naturally walking up the tree with little effort. She had an amazed look as she went past where she was before and was not feeling strained. She finally reached the top, surprised that she had done so.

"How did you…" Yoko said before Shaher interrupted her.

"Simply put, my sensei was very thorough in his books. You are a genius, after all…" Shaher said. Yoko and Zero's faces were surprised. Fang jumped off the tree to listen to what Shaher had to say.

"Your genius is chakra control. It is, dare I say, a bloodline ability? A bloodline ability is something that is passed down from generation to generation, a unique trait specific for that clan or family" Shaher said.

"Although it is not as large as the Hyuuga Byakugan, it is still noticeable with years of study, like my sensei did. You have the ability to be able to focus your chakra throughout your whole body with ease, and to be able to expel certain amounts of chakra each time you do a jutsu. Now, to actually do the jutsu the first time is hard for you, since you don't have that much chakra. But once you have it down the first time, you will be able to use the jutsu easily. Soon afterwards, you will use less and less chakra each time you use the technique, until finally, using that jutsu is as simple as moving your hands to form the hand seals and saying the title of the technique" Shaher said, smiling.

"Sensei, your smart" Yoko said.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I am really not. I just read a lot" Shaher said. "Fang, Yoko, continue to climb the tree. Yoko, soon you will find it easier to do the tree climbing with less and less chakra. Fang, I do not recommend doing this. It is unnatural to you. You will learn to use less chakra for techniques on the next chakra control exercise. You need focus Fang. Yoko does not. It's natural for her. Just remember that you have your own bloodline, your dog Hakumaru. Your clan is better at doing jutsu with dogs then others. Remember, Fang does precision. Yoko does accuracy. Go!"

"Hai!" Fang yelled out, running up the tree again.

"Ok Sensei…" Yoko said, walking up the tree.

"What about me sensei?" Zero asked.

"Ok. For you, I want you to just walk up the tree. On the first few steps, remember the amount of chakra you expel. When you come down, I want you to continue to do the exercise. Don't quit and report until you get higher than you got the first time" Shaher said.

"Hai Sensei!" Zero said, running up the tree.

Thirty Minutes Later 

"Zero, stop!" Shaher yelled before letting the boy go up the tree again.

"Why Sensei? I'm just doing as you said" Zero replied.

"No you aren't. You haven't reached the top yet" Shaher said.

"Yes I have" Zero replied.

"What?" Shaher asked.

"I reached the top on my first try. I just decided to keep on using the same amount of chakra the whole time" Zero said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shaher asked.

"Because you told me to not stop until I got higher than I got the first time" Zero said.

Shaher giggled. "Well, you can stop now. How many times have you gone up the tree?"

"Thirty times. I decided to do the process faster as I continued to scale up the tree" Zero replied.

"Thirty times? God, are you tired?" Shaher asked.

"If I say yes, can I fall down?" Zero asked.

"Sure" Shaher said, looking strangely at the boy.

Zero fell over. "Yes, I am so tired! After using all my leaf jutsu which require so much chakra, then doing this, expelling chakra while climbing up the tree, of course I am tired."

"Your Leaf jutsu require a lot of chakra?" Shaher asked. "Sorry, I never learned them."

"Yes, they do. Let me try one of them now though…" Zero said. "Stem Whip!"

A whip formulated from his kunai pouch. "Yeah, it's easier. This chakra control really helps. I am using six-tenths of what I used before. Arigatou Shaher-sensei!"

"No problem. Hey, Yoko, Fang, stop climbing the trees!" Shaher ordered.

"Your tree climbing is done. You see, Kakashi would have had his students figure it out on their own, while if he wasn't so lazy and didn't want to do anything, their students could complete the exercise quickly. Well, maybe not that Naruto…" Shaher said.

"Why not Naruto? Is there something wrong with him?" Fang asked.

"Yes. He is a special case. He didn't receive training from any parents or private sensei's as a child. Everything is harder for him…" Shaher said. 'Although that isn't the main reason…'

"Ah, that makes sense. What are we doing now?" Zero asked.

"Well, since its noon, your chakra is basically out and you already had lunch…" Shaher paused. "We are going to take a two hour nap. To be exact, you are going to go asleep in the grass, and I am going to watch over you and read."

"Take a nap?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. You need rest. You need to sleep for two hours. At two, we are going to go shopping and you are going to receive special 'gifts'. It's something for you to dream about as you sleep. Now do the sleeping part. My sensei always told me you couldn't do anything without lots of rest" Shaher said smiling.

Zero, Fang, and Yoko walked into the grassy field and laid down in the grass. They then closed their eyes and began to try to go to sleep. They found it easy since they were dead tired.

'I really worked these kids out today. Now its time for my reward! Makeout Paradise!' Shaher thought, whipping out the book.

With Team 9 

"Hey kids, you are just on time. Good. Come, sit down while I explain our special training" Joufu replied.

"Special? This sounds interesting…" Cornix replied.

"Sarcasm won't get a ninja anywhere. Now, I have a schedule made out for my students. The plan is for you to begin climbing trees. You are to do this for the rest of the day" Joufu said. "I grow tired of teaching my students so much in one day. Watch closely as I do this."

Joufu walked up to a tree and slowly began to walk up the tree, just as Shaher did. He reached the top with ease and jumped to the ground.

"Simply put, you use the same amount of chakra as you do on your first steps, focusing on how much you use. Now, after thirty times of doing this exercise…"

"Thirty times? That's bull!" Cornix yelled.

"You are going to do it more than thirty times, or else you will be punished" Joufu replied. "After doing it thirty times, you lower the amount of chakra you use and try to do it again. You do this repeatedly until you faint or you are unable to continue. Understood?"

"So, you want use to do this until we are basically unable to do it?" Cornix asked.

"Yes, basically. Now, because you are probably afraid of falling…" Joufu paused and formed the tiger seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Thirty Joufu's formed. "I will be sure that you will not fall and die. Now, give it your all kids. I'm going to sleep."

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" Blade asked.

"You could say that. Now, chakra exercise. Do it, now" Joufu ordered. Joufu then laid out in the grass and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. The three rookies then began to work on the exercise. Some found it harder then others.

"This is really easy!" Blade said. "If I just focus and never let my mind linger, I can do this. Emotions seem to be a key problem for this exercise."

'Damn that stupid Joufu making us do this idiotic training!' Cornix thought. "I am going to wake up that old dick and make him stop this insanity!"

Cornix walked towards the sleeping Joufu and kicked him in the gut.

"ITAI!" Joufu yelled out. "Ass! What is your problem?"

"Why do we have to do this?" Cornix asked.

The currently groggy Joufu was not in the mood to argue with his annoying student. "Just focus on using the same amount of chakra each time and walk up the stupid tree! And remember…" Joufu paused. Cornix looked like he wanted to kill Joufu. "Iruka loves this training! He loves to tree climb! He finds this to be one of the coolest things he has ever done!"

"Iruka, likes this?" Cornix asked.

"Yeah, he does." Joufu replied. He honestly had no idea how Iruka felt about this training.

"I WILL BE LIKE IRUKA-SENSEI! I WILL MASTER THIS TRAINING! IT IS MY DREAM!" Cornix yelled out, running up the tree. After three steps, he fell on his ass.

"Remember Cornix, Iruka focuses while doing this exercise. You have to do it _exactly_ like Iruka in order to be like Iruka" Joufu yelled out, closing his eyes to try and fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Jin was finding the exercise to be easy. He would just focus his chakra and use the same amount each time, just as his sensei said. He found this to be an excellent time to eat his chips.

"I love chips!" Jin said. "But they make me fat!" Jin shoved a hand full of chips into his mouth. "Kuso, now I'm fat. Oh well."

Joufu's students continued the exercise for the rest of the day until they fainted. At that time, the Bunshin's grabbed them and took them to their homes to sleep. Six straight hours of running up trees using chakra can be exhausting after all.

Four Hours after Team 6 went to sleep  
The three-genin kids of Team 6 were quietly sleeping. Shaher was reading his Makeout Paradise book while petting Hakumaru. Finally, Shaher looked at his watch and noticed the time.  
'Crap, its 4:00. Better wake the kids up' Shaher thought.  
Shaher stopped petting Hakumaru and put his book away. Shaher then stood up, stretched a little, and walked over towards his students. 

"Hey, wake up" Shaher said to Zero. "It's four in the afternoon."

"Hai, sensei" Zero said, standing up. He then yawned a few times.

"Hey Yoko, get up" Shaher said to Yoko.

"…" Was Yoko's response as she stood up.

"Fang, get up" Shaher said to his student. He would not get up. "Fang, get UP!"

"Wake me when it's morning" Fang said quietly. "Go let the dog out…"

"Fang, the dog is out. It's the afternoon!" Shaher said, raising his voice a few volumes.

"I forgot the part where that's my problem…" Fang responded, closing his eyes.

"Oh, I have had enough of this. I'm going to kick him…" Shaher said.

"Don't do it. I can get him up…" Yoko said.

"Ok then, go over there please" Shaher replied.

"Fang, get up or else I'm breaking up with you" Yoko said to Fang. Fang immediately sprung up.

"You evil, evil, nice, loving person. Thank you for getting me up. I needed to be awoken from my slumber!" Fang said, sucking up a bit.

"Good. Shaher-sensei, what are we going to do now?" Yoko asked.

"We are going…shopping!" Shaher exclaimed.

"…" Was Yoko's response, par usual.

"Sounds lame…" Fang said.

"We get to go OUT!" Zero said, jumping up and down in join.

"Zero, we are already out…" Yoko said.

"Who CARES! We get to go even farther OUT! We get to go shopping! What are we shopping for?!?! Huh? Huh? What are we shopping for? Video Games? Movies? CD's? Computer technologies? Ninja weapons like kunai and shuriken? Books? What? What? What? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!?!?!" Zero said, jumping up and down with anxiousness.

"We are going shopping for…clothes!" Shaher said. Zero fell down anime style.

"I hate shopping for clothes. That's a mother's chore. This sucks!" Zero said.

"Whether it sucks or not, we are going to do it. Look at your fashion sense for god's sake. My sensei wrote a book on this. First off, look at you, Zero. That green shirt of yours is a no no. It's short sleeve! You need that long sleeve. The pants are all right I guess. You need to ditch the wristbands. Those ninja sandals don't look right on you. So, you need a new green shirt, long sleeved, and weights for your ankles and wrists" Shaher said.

"Weights?" Zero asked. "You are going to have me wear weights?"

"Yes. You are going to wear weights. You are going to like it as well. You are going to practice Taijutsu tomorrow with these weights. You are going to do push-ups, sit-ups, do laps, punch and kick trees, etc. etc. etc. My sensei wrote a book on this. I know what I am doing" Shaher barked back. "Next is you, Fang."

"What's so wrong with what I'm wearing? It's the basic clothes of my clan…" Fang said. Fang was wearing Kiba's basic outfit, along with the jacket and pants.

"Fang, when did capris become popular for MEN?" Shaher asked. Fang backed away a little bit. "That's what I thought. You need new pants. How does the color black sound? Next, since when was Konoha known as Alaska?" Fang backed up even more. "That's what I thought. You are going to receive a black hooded shirt. You will only put the hood over your head when it is cold."

"Hai Sensei…" Fang responded.

"Finally, you Yoko. Kunoichi's don't wear dresses on missions. They get in the way. You are going to wear black long-sleeved pants and a red long-sleeved shirt…" Shaher said. "Oh, and I forgot to add in. Fang and Yoko, you will also wear training weight, just not the same amount as Zero. He will wear more since he asked me to make him better at Taijutsu."

"Ha ha!" Fang said to Zero. "All you do is front and I'm sick of it!"

"But, Yoko and Fang, you will still do the same exercises with the weights. I was intending for you to do them before Zero even asked to be better at Taijutsu. Now lets go shopping! Follow me!" Shaher said.

Shaher ran off towards Konoha and Fang, Yoko, and Zero followed right behind him. What a crazy first day these ninja were having. And it was only going to get worse…

_In a Village in the Lightning Country, about thirty miles from the Hidden Village of Cloud_

"We kicked their sorry asses!" An extremely happy girl said. She had long black hair, wore a sleeveless shirt, white pants, and wore a headband protector of the Hidden Village of the Sound. "We sure tore them up!"

"Calm down, girl" An older man with glasses, long grey hair tied in a ponytail at the back, a white short sleeve shirt, black pants, and a black vest said. He too wore a headband of the Hidden Village of the Sound. "Dosu, Kin, Zaku, our work here is not done. We must complete our mission before any Konoha ninja come to investigate. That way, Orochimaru-sama will be happy…"

"Hai, Kabuto-sama!" The girl replied.

Darkness was coming to the ninja world 

AN: There you have it. Chapter 1 of Konoha Heroes is complete. I made the characters as much like the real ones as possible.

Tell me any funny things you would like for me to add into this. I will more than likely add them in.

Next Chapter

Team 6, along with their new clothes, do many D Class missions. Now, they are assigned their first C Class mission, to bodyguard a man named Tazuna. Momochi Zabuza awaits!

Team 9 is assigned their first C Class mission as well. They are assigned to go to the Hidden Village of the Cloud to investigate what occurred to the village on the outskirts and return with a report. Will Team 9 run into the Sound Trio and Kabuto? Both Team 6 and Team 9's first real battles are next chapter!


End file.
